Aidan St. Claire
'Aidan St. Claire '(unknown - 2014) was the Project Manager of Abstergo Entertainment from November 2013 to November 2014. He acted as a supervisor for the employees, among them Robert Fraser, who was tasked with reliving the genetic memories of the Master Assassin Arno Dorian. Biography Aidan became Project Manager of Abstergo Entertainment when the previous Project Manager, Melanie Lemay, was promoted to CCO due to Olivier Garneau's disappearance in 2013. On 18 June 2014, he welcomed the new employee, Robert Fraser, to Abstergo and handed him his contract, his nondisclosure agreement, and a welcome packet to get him acquainted with the facility as well as with Abstergo's cutting-edge technology. The next day, Aidan sent a letter to Robert to congratulate him for officially becoming an employee, as well as assigning him his first task, reliving Arno Dorian's memories, and telling him to write up a report after each session with the Animus. He also told Robert that he could make some research on the historical period in which his assignment was set. Aidan became a little bit concerned that Robert's drawing would get him too immersed in the French Revolution, which would trigger the Bleeding Effect, so he recommended him to draw other things. However, Aidan noticed that Robert had triggered the Bleeding Effect when he mastered a game called Pharaoh too quick thanks to his experiences with Arno in the Animus and handed him a sheet explaining the Bleeding Effect so that he could recognize any signs of it. On 3 July, Robert handed Aidan his first status report of the project surprisingly fast, and was later impressed when he read it by Robert's descriptions and his sharp intuitions on Arno's feelings. Aidan again reminded Robert to keep in mind not to confuse Arno with himself to avoid the Bleeding Effect. To further help Robert to fully understand Arno, he gave him some sheets with background on the Assassins and their beliefs. On one of the following days, Aidan received Robert's second status report on his project. This time, Aidan noticed that Robert was now more attached to Arno, like if he cared about what was happening to him on a personal level. This made him appoint Robert into a session with Abstergo's psychiatrist, Victoria Bibeau, to make sure he was not suffering from the Bleeding Effect. Victoria determined that Robert was not suffering from the Bleeding Effect yet, and she suggested to monitor Robert's session and to curtail any extracurricular activity related with his project to keep it that way. When Robert returned to his session, Aidan gave him a warning, telling him to be prepared for the dark times France was facing at that point of the revolution. He also suggested him to take some regular breaks from the Animus. On 11 July, Aidan received Robert's third status report and again congratulated him for his descriptions and insights, but reminded him not to get too immersed. On 14 July, Robert informed Victoria that he had started to think he was in fact Arno's reincarnation and that he had to be removed from the project. After a week taking sessions with Victoria, Robert sent a reapplication letter to Melanie Lemay in which he stated that he was completely fine and was ready to continue working. On 30 July, Aidan and Melanie decided to accept Robert's petition and let him continue with his project. However, following his return, Fraser and Bibeau set out to destroy all documentation on Arno's life, deleting the files on Fraser's computer and burning the hard copies in St. Claire's office. They also leaked Arno's memories to the Assassins, but were caught by Abstergo. Aidan managed to salvage several documents for the new agent to review, however, he was terminated by Abstergo for not preventing the incident. Trivia * He believed viewers would not like Edward Kenway's lovelorn pirate story, leading him and other Abstergo workers to make changes to Kenway's story so that he would appear to be a more gruesome and selfish man. References * Assassin's Creed: Unity: Abstergo Entertainment - Employee Handbook